


Family

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches the kids play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt, _Snowball_. Unbeta'd.

Harry watched as Al knitted his brows, concentrating on forming the perfect snowball. A giggling Scorpius took advantage of Al's distraction with a fistful of snow, then tossed another toward James and Lily as they built a Snowman nearby.

Draco appeared at Harry's side with two mugs of coffee, traces of firewhisky wafting in the steam.

"They'll be fine," Draco murmured, and Harry knew Draco was right. His fears of a family torn apart by divorce faded with the warmth of Draco's shoulder pressed close and Al's wide grin as he pelted Scorpius with his creation. 

Harry smiled. "I know."

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
